Livin' in the Fast Lane
by youcantkillaliar
Summary: Zane is coming to Horizon after a judge sentences her to the school to straighten her life out. Beautiful, tough, witty, and cool, Zane becomes the new it girl at school. Still, drugs and abuse haunt the girls life prior to Horizon. Can she deal?
1. Chapter 1

**Zane is coming to Horizon based on drug charges. Her band has been touring for the past two years and the party lifestyle has overtaken them. Here is the story of Zane Flighter and how she adapts to life at Horizon. Will feature all Cliffhangers. Only change is Shelby and Scott never had a relationship. Its not that i have a problem with the way they were cast in the show, but I'm putting my spin on it. K?**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Life in the fast lane. I thought nothing could touch me. That I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, however I wanted. I grew up poor, so when I was offered a little bit of money to pick up my guitar with my band and start touring, I knew it was totally for me. My parents tend to have a temper when they hit that bottle. Our manager promised that we would go places we never even dreamed of. I was just trying to get away from them; my band all was. We promised each other that we wouldn't fall into the pitfalls that others bands have. No drugs except for some drinking and smoking pot. My third week on tour and I'd already tried coke. Man, was I cool. Dropping acid before a show was the way to go; you will never feel more like a god then when you are out of your mind high and playing a set in front of people that are there just to hear your music. Things were going great, and then I got arrested.

The judge brought me before him and already labeled me a hood. Theft, hustling, and violence charges have all been brought against me before, but growing up on these Venice streets what can you really expect? My town is a shithole and I couldn't be prouder of it. This time, the charges were for possession and use of illegal substances including marijuana and cocaine. This time, the judge wasn't going to go easy on a screw up like me. This time, I wasn't going to be given a second chance to straighten out.

"I'm sentencing you to eight months at Mount Horizon, a reform school in the Pacific Northwest. Here you may learn that your actions have consequences and life is not the big party you've been living," Judge Patterson stated.

"You don't know shit about my home life, sugar," I said cockily as I lit a cigarette.

One thing I've always had a problem with is rules and authority figures. My cigarette was immediately taken from my mouth and I was shoved roughly against the court table before being cuffed.

"Take it easy, this face sells records," I said cockily.

I glanced at my band, who smiled encouragingly at me. They are the three people I can honestly say I still love in this world. Through everything, they have been there. We range from the ages 16-19 with me being the youngest. There's Jason, whose like my older brother and whose yelling at me to shut the hell up before the judge sends my ass to Juvie. Then there's Drake, who is the life of the party and who is always willing to go surfing with a killer hangover. Lastly is Madeline, one of the few girl friends I have. We can talk about boys and the other things that our band mates can't understand. My manager was standing with them. We call him LJ and he's shown us all the ropes of touring and shit; he's in charge of the gigs and the drugs. It sounds bad, but the guy took us under his wing two years ago and got our band off the ground. It's safe to say he's the father figure in my life; sure he let's us party, but he tries to keep us in control. He'd be escorting me to Horizon and I know we'd be flying high as my last hurrah for the next eight months.

"Well looks like once again you've fucked up," my father stated before kicking the living hell out of me.

Being handcuffed, I had no way of stopping him so I would be showing up at this Horizon place with a black eye and split lip. I sure do hate my parents. LJ already had my bag and I was released into his custody and he would be driving me to camp. Saying goodbye to my band was the worst; we haven't been apart for more than a few days since I was little. This arrest sure did come at an inconvenient time since my band has really been getting noticed lately. This time off will let us get some new material written and hopefully get our partying a bit more under control.

"Look, kid," Jason said, "It was a mistake and you got caught. From now on just don't get so goddamn high before you play a show and don't keep that shit on you."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go make your millions without me," I said.

This was a joke because we've all been offered money to join other bands and make more money. Truth is, we know that together we will make it huge. I hugged them all tightly before LJ said it was time to go. They waved until I was out of sight. My long blonde hair cascaded in front of my blue eyes and I brushed my side bangs out of my face before leaning my forehead against the cool window. Man, I was gunna miss the fast lane. The next three hours consisted of a handle of vodka and some weed that LJ had brought. Thirty minutes before we arrived at the school, he handed me a little packet which held two pills.

"Well shit, I'm gunna be fucked," I said and we roared with laughter.

LJ pulled into the parking lot and we were met by Peter, who said he ran things around here. My manager didn't stay long; he had a long drive home. My mind was a total blur as Peter explained the rules and regulations of Horizon. It appeared I was going to be joining the Cliffhangers group.

"One last cigarette before hell starts?" I asked with a grin.

Peter forbade it, however, and sent me into a room to get a physical. The doctor was nice enough and it wasn't like I was going to cause her any problems. Sophie, my counselor, went through my bag and told me she was going to have to confiscate my alcohol and cigarettes. This got me pretty pissed off, but she was patient and I let her get on with the search.

"Piercings out," she instructed.

I took out the piercing in my ear as well as my belly button; I'm not really into the heavily pierced look. Sophie briskly glanced at my tattoos, which I have a couple of; four to be exact, but she could only see two of them.

"That's beautiful," She remarked about the Hawaiin flower and surfboard on my wrist.

I nodded, "Surfing is pretty much my life. And music."

Sophie looked at me for a second and stated that she smelled alcohol on my breath. My face instantly went into the dubious look I always gave my mother when she asked if I've been drinking. Unlike my mother, Sophie had the access to a breathalyzer and I was busted. What a great start I'm having here. Detox is where I got to spend my first few hours until the alcohol was out of my system. Luckily for me, those pills LJ had given me were magic; he'd said they'd last till late tonight. It was around six before I got to meet my fellow group mates. Damned if they thought I was really going to remember those names now. Scott, Juliette, Auggie… I forget the rest already.

"I'm Zane," I said coolly.

I looked down at my tanned arms and waited for the meeting to continue. It bugged me out to have everyone staring at me. Over time, these pills began to really work me over. For a while, we just chatted about our feelings. It was pretty lame. When my turn came, I spiced it up some. Hell, I told you I wasn't good with authority figures.

"I feel like this acid is giving me a good fucking trip," I started.

Peter cut me off and ran me through a series of tests to see my current state. Sure enough, I failed miserably. We all heard him mumble to Sophie that she should have been on the lookout for this kind of thing considering my record but she claimed my chaperone was supposed to be a responsible adult in my life who would ensure there was no drug use. Some of the Cliffhangers found this all very funny, while others did not; especially that Juliette chick.

"That's despicable. She can barely even stand," She remarked.

"I'm despicable? You're the one who just admitted to being anorexic. Now that's disguisting," I shot back.

"Enough!" Peter shouted, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

I was told that I would be put back in Detox and Sophie began to show me the way.

"I think I know where it is, thanks," I mumbled, shaking her grip loose and shutting the door to the small room behind me.

The next few hours I played some music and drifted in and out of sleep. When Peter emerged through the door the next morning, I was finally sober.

"Let's start again," I said with a smirk, "I'm Zane."

"Zane, the behavior you have demonstrated today will no longer be tolerated here. You are not permitted to use drugs or alcohol during your stay here."

I nodded to show that I understood, but I sure as hell wasn't going to like it. Peter then told me I was expected to apologize to Juliette and I shrugged and told him I'd get right on then.

"Would you like to talk about why you're here?" Peter said.

"My file says it all. Rambunctious teenager in a band whose been given every chance to turn her life around but manages to slip into the musician lifestyle of drugs. I'm a fucking cliché man."

Peter actually laughed at my statement after telling me about my language. He said I was charismatic and I couldn't blame him. Everywhere I go, I tend to make friends and have a lot of fun. Horizon wasn't going to be any different; well maybe a tad. One thing's for sure; I'm not living in the fast lane any more.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

Hope you guys liked it, i really like the strong character of Zane. She is witty and funny. REVIEWS please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 2. As for this story being Mary Sue, i know the ScottxOC pairing has been used frequently, so if you have a problem with that then i suggest you dont read this story. However, it will not be written like the other stories i have seen, since i have my own style. Thanks again for the reviews.  
****  
CHAPTER 2:**

It was Saturday and there were no classes. Not like I would be attending anyways. Horizon had agreed to take me in even though I had gotten my GED when I was fifteen. I was told this was the first time they'd ever let this happened and probably the last. Peter said they could really help somebody like me here. The only problem is, I don't really know what I need help with. Half my day will be spent writing music while the other half I will be helping out around camp. That doesn't bother me much; I like doing manual labor.

Today all the entire camp was enjoying the afternoon sunshine. A game of basketball started up and I joined in. As always, I was one of the only girls playing. I've always been one of those girls who you could find playing with the guys. A three-on-three match with me, Auggie, and Scott versus the Ridgerunners started and I was guarding some redhead who wouldn't stop throwing elbows. Peter was sitting at a picnic table with Sophie and I know they were watching me, probably amazed that I had been easy to awaken and get going this morning after what I'd taken yesterday. Auggie threw me a pass and I went to shoot when that bitch fouled the hell out of me. Without even contemplating it, my fist connected to her face; I'd had enough. She fell to the ground and I continued to pummel her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I screamed at the girl.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me off the girl while I continued to curse her out and try to break free. Peter was the one who was restraining me and I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Shit," I mumbled.

My mind told me to run and get the heck out of this place. When Peter let me go, I took off. Before I could even get five steps, another counselor had tackled me and put restraints on my hands.

"Calm down!" the counselor screamed at me.

"She fouled me," I screamed back, "Get the hell off of me!"

There was dirt on my face and my split lip had opened up again. The taste of blood filled my mouth and I was roughly pulled to my feet. My eyes most likely had that wild look about them that they always get during a fight. The entire courtyard was watching me and I knew what they were saying.

'This new girls causing all kinds of problems; she comes high and now a fight. What a showoff.'

"What the hell are you all lookin' at? Mind your business," I seethed.

Peter told Scott and Auggie to follow us into his office and took it upon himself to drag me along. The entire way there, I was cursing up a blue streak and saying that it wasn't my fault. It's not often that I go crazy like this, but when I do everyone better watch out. Once we arrived, I was thrust into a chair and Peter cut my hands free and allowed me to clean up my lip. Scott and Auggie were only there few a few minutes, as Peter just wanted their side of the story. For a while, we discussed my actions out on the basketball court. I would be doing shuns for a week and would have to apologize to the girl I'd hit. All I did was nod and sigh; seems like I mess things up wherever I go.

"Care to tell me where you got the split lip and black eye?" Peter asked concernedly, "Those are no small bruises."

As always, I let a smirk fall to my face. You never let anyone see you sweat when you grew up the way I did.

"I jumped off of a roof when I was high," I stated easily.

Peter nodded and I know he didn't buy it, but he didn't push it like the other adults have done before and I was taken aback. He asked how it felt not to have used today.

"I don't think I've gone a day without using something in over nine months," I said blandly, realizing how bad it sounded, "I feel good, but the day is still young."

"We can take it one day at a time. I'm proud you've come this far," Peter said.

"That's the first time somebody's ever said that to me," I remarked as I looked Peter square in the eye with a look of total seriousness on my face.

"You ever wanna talk about where you really got those bruises, or anything else for that matter, my door is always open," Peter stated.

I nodded and shot him a backwards wave as I stepped out of the office. Sophie called me over to a place where the Cliffhangers were meeting for a makeshift group meeting. Surprise, surprise it dealt with violence.

"We were just discussing positive ways to deal with situations like the one that you just had," Sophie instructed, "Any ideas?"

"I think I settled it just fine. A few hits and she shut up good," I said edgily.

It's safe to say I didn't open my mouth for the rest of group and I wasn't asked to; I guess my way of dealing with this situation was not what Sophie was looking for. Dinner caused another stir. I swear if I don't get the hang of this place soon I'm going to die.

"We have a rule here," a man explained gently to me, "You finish what is on your plate."

"Trust me, I ate as much as I could. My stomach already hurts," I countered.

The man, Jeff, thought I was anorexic or something and kept trying to convince me to eat like I was a baby or something. Once again, Peter had to come over and deal with things. He suggested we talk about it in private, but of course I decided to make a scene. Three times Peter suggested that we head into his office and talk and three times I looked defiantly at the table.

"My family isn't well off back home," I finally said, feeling like a reject, "I haven't seen this much food on my plate in a long time. Three meals a day, I'm not used to eating this much. On tour we are always given what's left, which isn't usually a lot."

I sat back down, avoiding everybody's gaze. To spite this damn place, I finished the last of my food in a hurry and then glared daggers at Jeff. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner all in one day and I felt stuffed.

"Happy now?" I asked him murderously.

An awkwardness ensued at the table and I wish I wouldn't have opened my big mouth. Then, I realized it didn't really matter; it was just the cliffhangers, and I could really give a shit if they told anybody. Everyone in Venice knew about it. Our little shack of a house, my record for stealing, it all added up. My body is skinny, but I am toned from surfing and touring and I guess this never caused serious suspicions to be raised. Auggie placed a comforting arm on my shoulder and I buried my head in my hands for a second before leaving the table. Slamming my tray off of the table for good measure, I decided to walk my anger off. Horizon freaks me out; I'd just let it slip that I've been malnourished for a good period of my life. That's not the kind of secrets you're supposed to let out on your second day here. Or maybe it is. Jeff had made me eat too much and I sat on the grass with my knees pulled up to my chest trying to comfort my stomach.

"You okay?" I heard a voice ask from behind me and I jumped.

Turning around, I noticed it was Ezra and Scott. I said I was fine and breathed in heavy, telling them I really needed to get high right now. They both laughed and said they knew the feeling.

"Being new sucks," Ezra told me, "You're taking it better than most."

I laughed. If I was taking it well the others must have really made a mess when they'd first got here.

"My first two days, I tried to run twice. Second time I made it into town and broke into a house," Scott admitted shamefully.

"Nothing I ain't done before," I said back, "You do what you have to."

"Like you had to prove you were the toughest chick around here?" Ezra prodded, "I don't think you really had to hit Jess as hard as you did."

My story still stuck; she had fouled me and got what she deserved. Why don't these people understand anything around here? Scott told me he would have done the same thing and I smiled at him. Then I lost my dinner all over the grass.

"Told you I couldn't eat all of it," I said to my counselors as they took me to my cabin to lie down.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. In all honesty, sleep has not been on my list of priorities lately and it felt good to leave exhaustion behind. While I slept, I was being thoroughly discussed by Peter, Sophie, and the doctor who had examined me.

"She was slightly underweight," Doctor Grenwich stated, "but I assumed it was from using narcotics. Zane is not starved, but she obviously has not had the proper diet. Besides, her muscles are all in working order and she's strong. There's no sign of an eating disorder. I believe the girl tells the truth about her family not providing for her. The body can survive on the amount of food Zane told you she eats without suffering serious consequences. For now, smaller portions and two meals a day until we can build up her stomach."

Peter nodded. Frankly, he was dumbfounded. He had believed the file that stated Zane was just a rebellious teen with a musician's life. Zane grew up in a poor town and it was normal for adolescents to slip into the world of thievery and drugs. Now, her bruises and diet marked abuse back home, but he didn't have enough to prove it. The fact that the sixteen-year-old had been on tour for the last year and a half without adult supervision stunned him.

"How can people treat their kids like this?" He asked Sophie desperately.

Sophie had no answer to the question but asked Peter how she was supposed to crack Zane.

"She's tough, real tough. There's things in her past she won't talk about, but it doesn't appear that they're major issues in her behavior. Zane has no idea why she's here. For her, she is doing her eight months and then going back into the life she knew. It scares me that she seems unfazed by how she's been treated at home."

Peter explained that most kids coming from Zane's background see nothing wrong with how they were brought up because it mirrors their friends' lives.

"As for the drug use, we will have to show Zane how badly it can screw up your life. She hasn't seen major consequences from her own use."

Sophie laughed and told Peter that most kids would see coming to Horizon as a serious consequences.

"Food, a warm bed, clean clothes, being away from her parents, not having to share a crowded bus while on tour? This is the best Zane's ever had it."

"This is the best I've ever had it," I stated making them both jump, "Don't send me away. Please?"

I hated how desperate my voice sounded, but with all the trouble I'd caused today I was afraid of being sent to juvie. Back home, I'd been kicked out of my parent's house more times than I could count. Even when they had their own places when they were fighting I wasn't welcome. While my band didn't get along with their parents, they always had a place to sleep and eat when we had a break from tour. Their parents wanted them around sometimes. Drake always said I had issues with being alone. At Horizon I wasn't alone. Peter placed his hands on my shoulders and told me I was here to stay.

"You're home," He said gently.

I grinned after Peter had said that. For once, home felt safe. Home felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here ya go with…**

**CHAPTER 3:**

It's been nine days. Nine days since I've been here, nine days since I've last used. Without the drugs, I feel like my life is a complete waste of time. Sophie entered our cabin five minutes ago to wake us up and I have yet to rise out of my bed. My body doesn't know how to react since withdrawal has begun. Cocaine, acid, marijuana, booze; I need something or I'm just going to have to lie here forever.

"Zane it is time to get up," Sophie's gentle voice tells me for the third time.

Angrily, I awaken and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Throwing my shoes on, I advance to the gazebo where we will have group this morning before breakfast. Right now, all I wanted was to climb the ladder with Peter and finish shingling the roof on the utility cabin. Up there, I am not forced to say anything. When the conversation isn't forced, I feel more comfortable and can talk freely. In group, however, I have a hard time communicating. My life prior to Horizon was one that was both equally good and bad. Life at home with my parents could quickly be forgotten by the days at the beach with my friends or playing a show with my band. Why talk about the bad days when you can talk about the good?

"Are you listening, Zane?" Sophie asked harshly, "Daisy was just discussing some of the problems she has in dealing with her mother."

Daisy gave me a slight glare. I understood why she was angry; she had probably been talking for a while and I'd managed to miss it all. If I could have a cigarette my mind could focus just fine.

"Why don't you talk about your life then, since ours seem to bore you so much," Kat snapped.

I smirked at the girl and had to admit she sometimes showed some backbone. Grinning manically now, I asked Kat what she wanted to know.

"For starters, this band. Are you guys any good or is it just an excuse for you to travel around and get high?" She asked.

"Both," I said honestly, "but only decent bands tour as long as we do and with the groups we do. I'm more than just drugs you know."

For a few minutes this kind of questioning went on with Kat. I was told I had a bad attitude, asked about my parents, friends, and drug use. Sophie tried to control Kat but she continued to fire away. The whole time I answered, never revealing the full truths about my parents, but giving them a good idea that home was not where the heart was at my house.

"Done with the goddamn third degree yet?" I asked once the girl stopped for breath.

Kat stalked away from the group with Juliette calling after her. Auggie explained that Kat was worried about her parents coming up this weekend; Turns out that their relationship was healing but was still pretty rocky.

I replied sternly, "Doesn't mean you can say whatever you want. What the hell is this school anyway? Last time I checked I came up here to get professional advice, not the bitchiness of a troubled teen worrying about mommy and daddy coming up this weekend to heal their relationship."

This mood swing could be blamed on the withdrawal I guess. Seething, I told Sophie I was skipping breakfast and headed over to the barn to hit the heavy bag, only to be joined my Peter a few minutes later. He held the bag in place while I hit, using all the combinations that Drake had taught me years ago. Blood escaped from my knuckles after some time and Peter demanded I stop.

"Tape or gloves would be good," He stated.

"Controlling your psycho students would be good," I retaliated as I hit the bag harder.

This tweaked a nerve in Peter and I was told I'd overstepped the line. When I laughed, the yelling began.

"Kat, nor any of our other students here at Horizon, are crazy. You are never to say those words to another student. They are not crazy; they are misguided and need our help. Stop being so selfish, Zane. The world doesn't revolve around you any more."

Honestly, I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I'd just fell witness to the tough love of Peter Scarbrow that everyone had been telling me about. It took all I had not to take a swing at good, old Peter.

"If there's one thing in this world I'm not," I spat, "it's selfish. Go to Venice and ask around. Anything extra I ever had, I shared with those that needed it. I never take anything more than what's mine. Take it back."

He didn't stop though. Peter scolded me more, but when he said the words, "your parents have sent you here to sort out the issues you were charged with," I went off.

"What file are you reading man? My parents had no control over where I ended up. In fact, they wanted me in juvie. There, you happy Peter? My parents don't want me, okay? They could give a damn if I'm dead in the gutter or out smoking myself stupid. Lay off, you're not my father and you shouldn't want to be."

This calmed my counselor down. I stood, panting from my sudden outburst and running my hands roughly through my hair. Peter asked if it bothered me that my parents never cared and why I found it difficult to tell my peers at Horizon, since many of them have similar problems.

"Of course it hurts, Peter. You know I'd be lying if I said it didn't. Your mother and father are supposed to be the two people in the world should love you unconditionally and mine don't. It doesn't mean you stop living your life. Everyday, I wake up knowing that I'm okay because I weeded out the people who didn't want me any more. I'm not gunna go sharing my sob story with everyone here because, unlike them, I didn't let it ruin me."

Peter asked about abuse at home but I held up my hand and shook my head, telling him the behavior of my parents is none of his business. In my head, I couldn't help but think why this guy cared if my parents knocked me around and gave me hell. No one else barely ever took notice let alone looked so shook up about it. Forcing my infamous smirk to come to my lips, I told Peter that I'd be ready at noon to finish the shingling. My counselor only sighed; he probably thought we'd been getting somewhere. Too bad what I'd just told him was nothing that everybody in my neighborhood didn't already know. The other stuff, I'd keep buried deep. No one at Horizon would ever have to know about that. I don't need cops and social workers to rain in on my parade. Nodding a goodbye, I took off for the lodge to hopefully get some lyrics or music worked out. Since I've been here my music has been shit and I really need to produce something.

"You know you're the new "it" girl around here," I heard a smooth voice say from behind me as I was working on a new song.

Looking back I noticed it was one of the guys from Sun Dogs. Laughing, I rolled my eyes and turned around, but not before getting a quick look at him. He was cute with dark hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes.

"I'm Vin," he said casually.

As I went to tell him my name, Vin interrupted and said he already knew it. After seeing my surprised look, Vin explained that I was known as the new badass chick around here with a killer right hook. We chatted for a while, but I couldn't help but notice Vin was a little sketchy. He found any reason to touch me and kept moving in really close. In Venice, this had happened at parties on many occasions and I played it cool by gently pushing him back if he got too close for comfort. Most boys would have backed off, but Vin kept at it.

"Looks like she wants you to leave her alone," A voice said.

Knowing it was Scott, I couldn't help but relax a little. We were both Cliffhangers and he was one of the bunch that I got along better with. Vin took one look at Scott and decided I wasn't worth the fight. As he walked off, I heard Scott mumble that he wasn't to come near me again. Vin nodded his head in fear and Scott smiled in satisfaction. For a minute, Scott and I met eyes before he turned to leave.

"Hey tough guy," I said, causing Scott to turn once I'd caught his attention, "Thanks."

"You owe me one," Scott said with a grin.

I laughed and playfully punched the boy in the arm. With some of my friendships dwindling within the Cliffhangers, I knew I should keep Scott close. He asked how it felt being sober for this long and I looked sadly at him.

"Empty."

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**  
CHAPTER 4:**

We were given one phone call each week to make it as we please. Most of the kids around here called their families. When Peter suggested that, I laughed for a solid five minutes. Why would I want to call my parents when I could call my friends? After ten rings, Drake finally picked up his phone.

"Yo," He said knowing it was me, "We fucking miss you."

My heart sank, for I missed them as well. It's been twenty days now; twenty long days of headaches and aching for a cigarette, booze, or drugs. Over time Peter said it was supposed to get better, but I'm dwindling away up here.

"We played Chicago last night," Drake stated happily, "They loved the new set. Woulda been better with you though."

I hit my head hard against the desk the phone was on, causing the girl next to me to jump. If only I hadn't gotten arrested, I would be out playing shows and partying with my friends. Recently, I've been considering getting kicked out of this place and sent to juvi. They let most kids out of there on good behavior after a month of two so I figure I'll go there and keep my mouth shut good till they let me out. When I told Drake this, he handed the phone to Jason to calm me down.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He shouted exasperatedly, "You're going crazy up there. Juvie is rough, man, even for you."

Jason managed to calm me down, like always, and put Madeline on the phone and she immediately cheered me up by asking me about the boys at Horizon. Filling her on whose hot and whose not around here got my mind off of things and I relaxed some.

"I need to freaking chill. This place is messing with me," I told her.

"Just know we all love you and when you get home we'll be partying like it's going out of style," She said excitedly.

Laughing, I noticed Peter give me the hang-up sign and I explained that I had to go. Each time it was getting harder and harder for me to say goodbye to my friends; we honestly haven't been apart for this long since I was ten.

"Remember you're on dish detail today," Sophie stated as I walked past her and Peter.

Smiling sweetly, I told Sophie she didn't need to remind me every five minutes, causing both of them to laugh. My behavior at Horizon has been less then admirable, but everyone still likes me for some reason; Peter says it's my charm. While I haven't done anything major, I've got a pretty good reputation around here. Peter called me back for a second and I back-trotted with a sigh.

"You want me to do the dishes or not?" I said with sparkling eyes.

"I know you hate to be reminded of things," He joked back, "but I just wanted to make sure you knew your parents will be coming up next week to discuss your progress."

My confused look made Peter begin to explain to me that at my court hearing the judge had required my parents to come for a monthly visit to discuss my "issues."

"Oh yeah, I was hungover at my hearing," I said with a smirk.

On the outside, I was cool and collected and my parents coming up didn't faze me. On the inside, however, my blood was boiling. I told Peter not to get his hopes up, since they never showed for anything. To my dismay, Peter said, by law, they had to come.

"We can show them around campus and all the work that you've done, and then discuss your improvement."

I snorted and told Peter we could do whatever he wanted to do. This news would have been good to know before I'd made my phone call since I could have talked to my friends about it. My mind began to fill with the memories and I violently scrubbed at the dishes trying to forget, but I couldn't. Suddenly I was thrown back to a time last year when they had come home from one of their many drinking binges.

"_What in the hell are you doing here?" My father screamed, grabbing me up from my bed forcibly. _

_Before I could answer, I was thrown against the wall and felt the wind get knocked out of me. He pummeled me while my mother lit up a cigarette and pressed it hard against my skin. Screams escaped from my mouth and I cursed them out, struggling under my father's strong figure. The only thought running through my head was my hatred for them. As soon as I saw my chance, I swung hard at my father, hitting him off of me._

"_You both disgust me," I spat as I grabbed the bag I always had packed and jumped down the stairway easily. _

_As I emerged into the night, I felt the pains from the beating. The adrenaline had held it off for a while, but I doubled over and threw up blood. After lighting a cigarette, I stumbled to the old beach house that most of the Venice street kids hung out in. Jason, Drake, and Madeline were there and sat with me the entire night as I drank myself stupid and drifted in and out of consciousness. The next morning had been bad. Jason wanted me to see a doctor for stitching, while I argued that I'd be sent away so quick it'd make his head spin. We'd settled for a free clinic that gave me a bad infection that the salt water helped heal. That hadn't been the worst of the beatings or the last, but it was the one that had managed to become lodged into my brain today._

"Zane, what're you doing?" I heard Daisy's voice ask me, shaking my out of my memory.

"Dishes," I said numbly, as I continued washing the same plate I'd been cleaning for the past ten minutes.

"We've got group," Daisy responded, "You'll have to finish later."

Nodding, I followed the girl in silence until we reached the lounge where the rest of the cliffhangers sat.

"Nice of you to join us Zane," Sophie said, "As you all know, we are nearing the end of the month and it is a time where some of your parents will come up to visit. Kat's parents have already been here and you've all heard about their success. Is anyone anxious or nervous for this upcoming week?"

A few hands shot in the air while mine remained down. You can't be anxious when you already know the result. My parents would come drunk, as always, and as soon as they got me alone would beat the living shit out of me. Peter would suspect something and ask me about it but wouldn't have enough proof to do anything. I listened to the others talk about their apprehensions. Juliette was scared her mother wouldn't approve of how she looked while Ezra was worried his parents would start fighting in front of the whole camp. It was interesting to see how kids from different backgrounds could have similar problems. At the end of group, Sophie pulled me aside and asked if I was alright. Nodding, I told her I really needed to talk to her and Peter in private; I had a bright idea. Ten minutes later, we were seated in Peter's office and they were asking what was wrong.

"If my parents come," I stated, "I want LJ here too. He's my other guardian."

Peter went to argue this fact, but I told him that I was legally entrusted into LJ's care when I was on tour. This I was willing to fight for since LJ wouldn't leave my side and keep my parents under control. He knew what went on and it made him crazy when I loaded the tour van with bruises and cuts. Once, LJ had even hit my father when he saw him holding me under the ocean water and slugging me outside my house.

"He's more concerned with how I'm doing. LJ's is the only person in the world who can make me listen."

'**And he'll keep them from killing me.'**

The last part was said in my head and I gulped down a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Peter was intrigued by my statement about LJ being the only person I could listen to. He asked why I was respectful to LJ's rules and regulations when I couldn't even follow the simple rules set at Horizon.

"Cause LJ picked me up when I had nothing," I replied slowly, "When he asked my band to tour, I was shit poor and couldn't even afford strings for my guitar. He took me in, no questions asked, and has never let me down since. That guy saw me when no other adult could; got me up on my feet when everyone was pushing me back down again. In the beginning, he asked me if my band was any good. When I said yes, he didn't demand that we play a show for him. He took my word for it and let me rest up and get better before I even strummed a note. Nobody else ever did that for me. You may not like him much because of how I was when he brought me here, but because of him I've got a shot."

I stopped and let that sink in. A smile crept to my face and I remembered all the times LJ had brought us all home from parties when we couldn't even walk and crash at his house. LJ fought for us whenever people said we were too young, too inexperienced, or anything. I guess all that I'd ever wanted was somebody to believe in me and LJ was the first. Yeah, LJ wasn't perfect and smoked way too much weed and let us do drugs and shit, but he was there for us all the same; nobody's perfect. When he'd asked my parents to sign the form to give him legal custody during touring, they'd signed over so fast that LJ looked at them in disbelief and told them to go to hell.

"Maybe it's not your fault that you can't see how amazing your child is," he spat angrily, throwing a copy of Venice Weekly at them, "Your kid was just named the next Hendrix."

Sure, it was a local magazine, but in Cali it was respected. That article had gotten our band noticed, as it proclaimed that we were one of the most all-around talented bands in years. We got a touring contract a week after it ran. My parents burned it in front of me without even reading the article.

"If he is your legal guardian, then he is permitted to come, but are you sure there aren't any other reasons that you want him here?" Peter asked solemnly after a couple minutes.

I gave him an incredulous look before icily saying that I just wanted to see someone who cared about me and since my band was on their way to Ohio that he was one of my few options. Walking out of the office after being told that LJ would be called and informed that he was welcome, I let out a sigh of relief.

"You cool?" Scott asked as he sat on the steps waiting to talk with Peter.

"Now I am," I replied as I sat next to him, "My manager's coming up with my parents to keep them off my back."

Scott nodded, telling me he wished his parents weren't coming at all. When I agreed, he asked me why I didn't want them up here.

"Why don't you?" I asked back.

Both of us grinned sheepishly; we didn't want to talk about it. Scott remarked that it seemed like we were in similar positions and I agreed.

"You ever wanna tell me," he said, "I'll tell you."

Biting my lip I whispered an OK before watching him walk into the office.

'**With all the questions being asked around here I just may have to take you up on that Scott Barringer.'**

I guess Sophie was right when she said that one person always needs to know your problems whether it be a parents, friends, etc. At Horizon, I didn't have anybody to confide in and these ten minute weekly calls weren't going to cut it for the next eight months. Now, I just have to figure out if Scott can be trusted. Honestly, I can't even believe I'm contemplating this.

'**Like I said, this place is fucking messing with my head.'**

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Reviews please. I gave some past about Zane being abused as well as how her band became known. Let me know what ya think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

You could smell the whiskey on them from ten feet away. My mother's eyes were blurry and red, marking another late night of boozing and fighting with my father. She had a hand-shaped bruise on her arm and I couldn't help but feel my blood boil a bit. Sure, I couldn't stand my Ma just as much as I can't stand my father, but it makes me livid to know that he's been beating on her too. My father clapped me roughly on the back in greeting and I stumbled a few steps. If there's one thing you should know about my father it's that he's a big guy who can do a lot of damage with minimal effort. Scott and Peter were watching the scene in front of them in awe. My parents were dressed in torn and tattered clothing and looked like they hadn't slept in weeks. There were no words exchanged between us for a good while; we just sat there glaring daggers at each other. This family sure is full of hate. I prayed that LJ would get here as soon as possible, but he'd told me he was going to be about an hour late because of a meeting. Scott's parents would be coming today also and we would do a joint tour together. Just what I need is Scott's family looking at my reject parents.

"Jesus, it's only eleven o'clock. Think you could have waited to hit the bottle?" I remarked bravely.

My father grabbed my shoulder in a bone-crushing hold and told me to watch my mouth. I didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching and turned my face to stone.

"Who are you to talk to anyone about drinking?" My mother snapped, "You fucking cokehead."

A grin plastered itself on my face while I glanced at my mother smoothly. This made her squirm and I knew that she was on something. If we weren't at Horizon, I probably would have lunged at my old lady but I managed to keep my cool. When Scott's parents pulled up, introductions were made and the tour began. Scott's parents seem like nice people; your typical white, suburban, well-off type of people. They must have thought my parents were shit compared to them and I can't say I disagree.

"What is that skank doing here?" Scott asked his dad while pointing at his step-mother.

Mr. Barringer was enraged at the comment and ordered Scott to apologize. I guess they're not as perfect as they look. Throughout the tour, everybody was walking on eggshells. I felt bad for Peter; he was in the middle of two very broken families. Still, he didn't show any weakness and kept up a lively chatter. Even my parents were coming off as pretty civil during this conversation, but Scott noticed how my father roughhoused me whenever Peter's back was turned. He grabbed my hand and held me back a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

Smiling at his concern I replied, "I should be asking you the same question. You look like shit."

We both laughed and heard Mrs. Barringer say that we looked cute together. Scott swore at her and I couldn't help but wonder what she had done for him to hate her so much. LJ pulled up just as we were finishing the tour and I took off at a dead sprint and wrapped my manager in a bone-crushing hug.

"Zane!" LJ screamed as he threw me up in the air, "You look great."

I smiled since my parent's hadn't noticed that inside and out I was better then I had been in a while. LJ said how much he and my band all missed me and the he was glad that he was allowed to come. For once his life, LJ appeared to be completely sober and I was shocked. Now we would be parting ways with Scott's family and going into our individual counseling sessions. Mine would be with Peter while Scott's would be with Sophie. LJ insisted that I play him some of the material I'd written and Mr. Barringer said he would like to hear it as well. I've never been one to get nervous about playing music in front of a crowd and I agreed immediately. When I finished playing my newest song, my parents stated that it sounded just like everything else I've ever played. They just don't understand.

"Brilliant," LJ remarked, "Fucking brilliant. Alternative Press wants to do a story about you guys when your record comes out next year, cover and everything."

"Alternative Press?" Mr. Barringer questioned, obviously knowing the magazine, "That's quite amazing. Congratulations."

LJ threw an arm around my shoulders while Peter looked at me in shock.

"Didn't think we were that good, huh?" I said with a smirk, "Trust me, we are."

I wasn't being cocky. We're good, really good. When we formed our band, we made sure that each of us perfected our craft. All of us are comfortable with every instrument and we definitely have what it takes.

"You're a dime a dozen," My father stated, "Just a couple of white trash kids coming out of California singing song about how your parents fucked up your miserable lives. Go on tour again, kid, and I don't think you'll come back alive."

The world lost color as I advanced upon my father and punched him square in the face. I've never been the first one to throw a punch in our fights, but I'll be damned if I'll ever let him criticize the only thing I was good at in this world. Curses escaped out of my mouth as I slammed my fists into him again and again. My father retaliated after getting over the shock of me hitting him and began to choke and punch me. LJ had him off of me in a second and Peter helped in tearing us apart. Sophie was guiding the Barringers away while Scott remained frozen. He kept asking if I was alright while I stood gasping with a look of pure hatred on my face.

"I won't be alright till they're gone," I said.

Sophie managed to lightly pull Scott away from the uproar going on with my family. LJ was screaming at my dad, telling him how talented I was and how much of a good kid I was while Peter was standing in between them making sure it didn't come to blows again.

"We're leaving," My dad said as he began to forcefully push my mom out the door.

"You're the biggest mistake I ever made," My mother said as they parted.

Picking up the coffee table, I tipped it and caused the chess board and pieces sitting atop it to go flying. For the next minute, I destroyed everything in my path. LJ finally got me settled down and I looked at him in despair.

"I'm better then them, I am."

LJ nodded and hugged me tightly. My cheek had swelled from my pop's hits and it ached steadily.

"You could always do the emancipation," LJ said gently, "We've talked about it before. My lawyer could write all the papers up for free. You could get rid of them forever, Zane. They don't have the right to put their hands on you."

Getting a "divorce" from my parents has been suggested to me from many people in my life. Doctors who knew I was abused by all the bruises, break, and sprains always claimed it was an option, lawyers and cops who watch my parent's messy disputes often claimed that it was possible. With my career, I would be set. Currently, I make enough money to have an apartment and afford the necessities. Still, the fact that they were the ones who had brought me into this world always clung in my mind. Peter watched as the gears in my brain began to spin, imagining moving out of my parent's house and never having to deal with their shit again. He knew now; he knew I got beat up at home.

"We need to file an abuse case," Peter spoke lightly.

LJ had to take off for the long drive home after telling me that he and his girlfriend would be there to help me through all of this. He said that it's what I needed to fully get a hold of my own life. For the next two hours, Peter and I sat in his office and he tried to get me to talk. He explained that the more testimony they had against my parents, the better it would go in court. My mouth was remaining shot, however, and I could see the frustration on Peter's face. This really fucking sucks. I definitely don't need to get the police involved in this, but I feel bad for turning down Peter's help. It's just going to cause a huge stir and I already have enough bad publicity going for me.

"I want to do the emancipation," I told Peter.

My friends have found it hard to comprehend why I couldn't just print the papers and have my parents sign them. They would sign without even thinking twice about it and that's what hurt the worst. Every tough street kid will lie and say they don't give two shits about their parents, but in our thoughts, we want them to come find us and bring us home. All we need is a place to call home. Peter talked for a while about how it was going to work if I decided to do the emancipation. He claimed that a few students here at Horizon had gotten the divorce before and how it greatly changed their outlook on life.

"I assume you will have LJ be an unsigned guardian till your eighteen?" Peter asked.

"Yeah him or Jason. He's nineteen."

My head was swimming by the time I was let out of the office. Peter kept trying to get me to express my feelings but really I just wanted to punch something and drink some beer. Truth is, I've been empty when it's come to my parents over these past few years. There hasn't been any love or trust there in a long time. Still, I remember some of the good times and can't believe the hell our relationship has changed to. My hands were shaking and I couldn't believe that Peter had some idea about the abuse and abandonment. I'm scared shitless about how all of this is going to turn out. A figure was sitting on a picnic table in the darkness of the night and I recognized it as Scott. I asked how his counseling session went and he stared numbly at the ground. He'd been crying and that was surreal to me; boys don't cry in Venice unless it's something huge. Girls don't cry much either now that I think about it. Tears won't get you far on the streets. Still, I sympathized with the boy and sat next to him and took his hand in mine.

"That bad?" I asked him sadly.

"Dunno why I'm so upset. Your visit seemed to be a lot worse than mine," Scott replied.

I shrugged and explained that my parents and I had been going through this for too long for me to feel much pain about it any more.

"They hit you all the time, don't they?" Scott stated.

Now it was my turn to stare at the ground. Answering this question would mean bringing down a barrier that I'd had up my entire life. Scott wasn't one of my best friends back home who went through the same things and grew up too fast and always stuck together. I really don't know much of anything about him. Still, there was something between us.

"Can I trust you?" I asked, feeling stupid, "I mean really trust you?"

Scott contemplated this before saying that we needed to trust each other to get through this.

"You're different than anyone else here. You're not broken and weak," Scott told me.

Over the next two hours, we told one another everything. Scott didn't think I was stupid for sticking around my parents and I didn't think he was a pervert for sleeping with Elaine. We understood each other and needed to tell somebody here and neither of us was ready to discuss it with our counselors. As we walked back to our cabins, exhausted from today's events, Scott subtly linked his hand with mine. All we have at this school is one another and I think either of us will be damned if we're going to let anybody get in the way of that.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the chapter. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. We now have Scott and Zane trusting each other. Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Word spread pretty quick about the gashes and bruises on me after my parents' little visit last Saturday. My father's hand marks were visible on my neck and were what every Horizon group was talking about. The days have ticked by slowly since then and I don't much like being the talk of Horizon. Peter is working on my report while LJ is forming a case for my emancipation. Have you ever felt like you weren't in control of anything going on in your life? Yeah, that's how I've felt ever since this came about.

"Well if it isn't the famous Zane Flighter," someone commented as I walked into the cafeteria to a sarcastic applause.

The cliffhangers spit remarks at the kids making fun of me and I admire their loyalty. Still, it didn't make up for the fact that I was on edge and about to kill somebody.

"Who said that?" I asked.

No one volunteered and I began making comments about how brave someone is if they're willing to say something like that and not back it up. This fumed the person and they stood; it was a girl who was a bit taller than me and with a medium build. I think she was in the Wind Dancers. Advancing upon the girl, I got into her face and starting throwing insults. Man I sure can talk some good shit when I want to. A counselor pulled us apart and I left without eating my breakfast. Sitting on the wet lawn, I contemplated what my band was doing right now. It was just before eight, meaning they'd probably just finished partying and were laying down for some rest before the next venue.

"Here," Scott said as he handed me some toast.

I told him thank you and bit into the toast hungrily. My appetite has been out of control lately and I guess it's because I'm getting used to the idea of decent meals. Can't let it get to my head though; once I'm out of here its back to eating leftovers or nothing at all.

"I swear," I stated, "One more person messes with me and their head is going through a wall."

Scott smirked at this and told me that was a sight he wanted to see. We both laughed and stood up to go to today's group session. Today, we would be discussing stealing. Great.

"We all know that stealing is illegal, but many people claim that sometimes it is a necessary form of survival. However, we must consider who is affected by stealing. The store owner, a family, etc. All of these people may seem nameless and faceless, but imagine if something you've worked hard for was stolen from you," Sophie said.

Auggie and I snorted at this. We were both sort of raised on the streets where stealing is a natural way of life. Without it, I sure would have been bad off. Sophie asked if we had any opinions on the matter and Auggie spoke first. He'd been caught stealing when he'd run away with Juliette, but he still had the same opinion about it.

"It's way easier than working a crappy job in the hood for three bucks an hour because you're not old enough to work," Auggie commented.

"Stealing is wrong," Daisy said in her dramatic tone, "Would you want somebody to walk into your house and steal your things?"

The group debated back and forth while Sophie mediated the conversation. I could give a flying fuck what everybody else thought about stealing. It was my way of life and I would do it if I had to. Sophie asked my opinion, since I've mentioned that I was arresting for stealing before.

"I borrowed a car," I replied, "No biggie, I was gunna take it back. I needed a ride."

"Bus? Walking?" Juliette remarked, listing off various forms of transportation.

I responded that it was too far to walk and I didn't have money for public transportation. Juliette asked where I was going and I smiled, "To score some sweet drugs."

This caused a slight uproar and I laughed throughout it all. I'd been joking yet Sophie was acting like I was serious. Sarcasm has always been a strong suit of mine but it wasn't taken lightly here at Horizon. They think everything that comes out of your mouth is the truth. Sophie ordered me away from group and I went willingly. This wasn't the first time my mouth has gotten me in trouble here and I was sure it wouldn't be my last. She caught up with me a few minutes later and started telling me I needed to take Horizon seriously.

"Why? So you guys can ruin my life even more? You got what you wanted didn't you? Think you've found the source of my drug use. Mommy and Daddy hit me so I go and get high because I can't stand it. Please. I hadn't seen my parents in six months before I got arrested and wouldn't have if you wouldn't have made these stupid visitation rules. You know why I get high? Because it creates good music and good times. Now go file all of this and get out of my face."

Sophie stared at me dumbfounded. It's not like me to talk to her like this, as I am usually laughing and happy. Push me till I break, though, and you'll see the street side of me. Those hard nights and long days made me this way and I'll be damned if I get shown up by this stupid school. Going a bit overboard, I punched a boy who was laughing at me hard in the face and watched in satisfaction as he fell to the ground unconscious. Sophie screamed at me to stop, but I walked into my dorm and found myself looking in the mirror.

"Nice one idiot," I said to my reflection, knowing my actions would have serious consequences.

Peter, Sophie, and some old man who I was introduced to the first day were in my cabin five minutes later and they looked pissed. His name escapes me now because I was too high that day to take in much information. My face was cold and I know Peter was wondering what the hell was going through my head right now.

"You knocked a student unconscious," Sophie spoke up.

Shrugging I said he deserved it and that maybe the counselors should do their jobs and stop letting all the students get on my case. This angered the old man, Peter called him Frank, and he started shouting at me.

"Don't you dare blame this on any of the staff, you ignorant child. This is all on you. You have no right to hit another student, no matter what they say to you. With your background, I would assume you would notice violence solves nothing. What if Dean's parents choose to press charges?"

"It solves something alright," I spat menacingly, "You all are doing the right thing by bringing my parents up here and working things out. You're helping me in the long run by filing an abuse charge. My parents will get questioned, arrested, and freed just like every other time. Then, they'll be even more pissed at me than usual and I'll go through hell all over again. Thanks for all the help. This isn't the first time anybody has filed a complaint about them. I hit my father first, it's my fault. You're not that stupid, are you Peter? And I don't care if I get arrested. Obviously it's happened before and juvie would probably suit me better anyway. They'd stay out of my business."

The three of them stared at me and then at each other for a few minutes. They were astounded by what I'd told them. I can't believe they thought nobody ever did anything about it. Hell, LJ has tried a million times but he knows I'd hate his guts forever if he did. The judge himself had seen my father belt me a few times and did nothing about it. Peter said it was their duty to report any form of abuse that a student goes through and I told him it was my duty to stick up for myself if some prick has something to say. Frank was not taking this lightly and I was worried the old man was going to have a heart attack.

"Who do you think you are?" He challenged me, "This school opens its doors for you, a special case, and you criticize the help we are willing to give you? You need a serious reality check."

I laughed at this and rolled my eyes, "I need a reality check? One thing you're forgetting, Frank, is that you're all here living on this mountain, away from the real world. Where I'm from, I see it everyday and it's not as pretty as the scenery around this place. The kids around here are normal compared to what I've seen. Come to Venice sometime, you guys would have your hands full writing up complaints."

Peter saw through my act, though, and I cursed myself for it. He asked for some time alone with me to get me back to my normal self. Fifteen minutes later, the two of us were in the storage shed and I was hitting the heavy bag hard; seems we end up here quite often. Peter began to talk to me as I hit, having me work through the anger.

"It could be different this time," He told me genuinely, "We can look at your previous trails and see what went wrong. Horizon can only help you if you let it."

I stopped punching and stared hard at Peter. Here he was, offering to help me. Peter cared about me even if I messed up a million times. Me hitting that boy, he was disappointed about but it didn't mean I was written off. Still, I have never sat upon the stand and testified against my mother and father and I never will.

"Look, I didn't mean to freak out today, but all this stuff is being thrown at me too fast. You guys all wanna talk about things that I've been taught to keep buried. My parents are no longer a major part of my life and I plan on keeping it that way. There's another way to get the emancipation and it's the money I've got sitting in the bank that they keep spending without my permission. You guys talk about stealing, imagine when it's your own mother or father. That's why I don't feel guilty about doing it to anyone else."

Peter pulled told me it was all going to work out. I didn't believe him, but I let him feel optimistic about it. He told me that this money issue would be vital to my case and I sighed. I'm sick of hearing about this case. Before departing, I was told I was on shuns until further notice and that Frank wanted to see me tomorrow to discuss additional punishment.

"Thanks Peter," I said as I left, "For being on my side."

My counselor smiled and I knew things would be better this time even if they didn't work out. Cursing at the idea of shuns, I ran into Scott and Auggie, who thought me punching that kid was hysterical.

"Damn, you weren't kidding about putting somebody's head through a wall," Scott told me, "You knocked Dean out in one punch."

After stating for the millionth time that he deserved it, Auggie took off, getting the hint that Scott wanted to talk to me.

"How's the case going?" He asked worriedly.

"Who cares," I said dully because I really don't any more, "It's just rough because I like Peter and Sophie but I gotta push them away to make it."

Scott nodded in understanding and pulled me into a tight embrace. Some students catcalled at us and we both laughed, but Scott didn't let me go. I smiled into his chest and felt myself relax for the first time since this morning.

"All better?" Scott asked sweetly.

Nodding, I grabbed Scott's hand and headed to dinner. For now, at Horizon, I was safe and everything was all better. For now anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks hpcrzyfb for all the reviews. I'm glad you like the story.**

**CHAPTER 7:**

As I sat on my knees cleaning and disinfecting the entire infirmary, Frank's punishment, I was told I was to think about my anger issues. For the past three hours I've been thinking and I can honestly say I haven't come up with anything. Dean had deserved that punch to the face for insulting me, as did the red head who'd elbowed me during the basketball game. Frank explained that we can't deal with everything with hate and violence and I told him I didn't. That got him to stop talking and he threw a set of yellow gloves at me before sending me away. Dipping my sponge back into the water, I noticed Auggie standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Damn, Frank really must have it out for you."

We both laughed because Frank had made it very clear since my arrival that I didn't deserve to be here. The only thing that's keeping me around are Sophie and Peter's pleas that they could help somebody like me.

"Like I need help," I muttered as I splashed the soapy water on the floor and got back to cleaning.

If only I knew the discussion they were having about me in Frank's office.

(POV not involving Zane.)

"Frank, you had the same apprehensions about Scott and Juliette and look how much we have helped the two of them," Peter said.

"She's tough," Sophie added, "I just can't get a read on her yet. We just need a little more time. Zane has been abused and spun out of control, but refuses to blame her parents for any of it. I don't think her drug use has anything to do with them."

Peter argued this fact, stating that drug use can occur even years after abuse has occurred.

"Zane's different, Peter. You've seen how she is. She does it for the risk. The other day on the hike when we prepared a zip-line over the river, Zane hooked herself and took off before we could even test it. Even Scott saw how dangerous and chancy that was and those two are close. The drugs were picked up from the streets and touring, yet you're going to place her in the custody of her manager, who seems to be the supplier."

Peter rubbed his temples, "LJ is the only person that Zane feels safe with. You know as well as I do that the kid won't talk unless she knows she's getting put into his custody. Besides, the only other eligible candidate is her bandmate and we'd get laughed out of the courtroom for suggesting that. That kid has just as big a record as Zane."

Frank interrupted their debate by telling them they had one month to figure out my problem before I was sent to juvenile hall.

"For now, one week restriction. No contact with anybody. My bet is that Zane doesn't like to be alone and we will see how that changes her tune. If she hits another student, Peter, she will be gone."

The two counselors nodded solemnly as they stepped out of Peter's office. They both consoled each other, knowing they could help the tough blonde.

(END POV)

I stepped up to Frank's office and stared at the grave faces of Peter and Sophie. After asking if somebody died they both stared at me in pity. My face contorted into a look of confusion as I nodded inside.

"Cops here? That guy pressed charges, huh?"

Before I could answer, Sophie began to explain the rules of this thing called restriction. Every meal, every minute of free time, every anything I did, I would have to spend at a different table by myself. The only thing I would be allowed to do with anybody is sleep in my cabin, but I would not be allowed to talk to anyone but Sophie or another counselor. For the next week I would have to be pretty much on my own and write my thoughts in a journal. Group is the only activity I would be allowed to participate in.

"You trying to break me? That's real cute, Peter," I snarled.

Peter claimed that this was a method they often used with their students if they frequently stepped out of line. He asked if I understood the rules and I stared at him defiantly. Patiently, he asked again and I nodded my head sarcastically showing I wouldn't be speaking to anybody these next two weeks. Frank came out to see if we were doing okay and I threw the yellow gloves at him and gave him a thumbs up sign. At dinner the Cliffhangers sat with me at my table, but Sophie ushered them away, explaining what was going on.

"Are you kidding me?" Auggie asked wildly, "That guy asked for it."

I smiled at Auggie, who I got along with pretty well considering we had similar backgrounds. Oakland not that far from Venice and I'd heard of his brother. That both frightened and entranced Auggie. His brother was nothing compared to Auggie, though. Abe was a follower, not a leader. After eating my dinner, I was sent to a separate room while everyone else got to watch a movie. Boredom crept over my body and I tapped my pencil incessantly. Alone and me do not flow real well together, if you haven't noticed. I live in a van with my band for Christ's sakes. The only time I truly spend alone is to sleep and that's exactly what I did. Well, until Peter came to check on me that is.

"Head up," he exclaimed.

Grinning devilishly, I shrugged my shoulders in apology and stared at my counselor. I never stayed mad for long and I couldn't really blame him for being put on restriction. With my record here, I was surprised I hadn't gotten thrown out yet. While I talk about getting sent to juvie, I know how shitty it is there and how much better Horizon is. Still, I've always done the crazy thing instead of the safe one; like that time with the zip-line last week. I knew it had to be tested but I wanted to try it before we did. It's not like I'm trying to die, I just love the jeopardy.

"Restriction may be one of the toughest things you come across here, Zane. The physical and emotional challenges don't seem too rough on you, but this you may struggle with. I know you understand why we feel this is a necessary task for us to do. We can't have you expressing your anger on other students."

I scratched my neck before nodding. Peter said I was allowed to talk to him and I laughed and said I forgot how to talk. Three hours and I'm already a mute, great. He stepped out after a while and I was gotten after a while to return to my cabin for lights out. Scott flashed me a smile and I winked back at him. Not talking to him, Auggie, or any of the Cliffhangers would be hard, since we spent almost every waking minute together.

"You've set a new record," Shelby teased, "Earliest restriction I've ever witnessed."

Kat agreed and I held my hands up in mock celebration. A fire was made for the Cliffhangers to sit around, but I was instructed to another table slightly away from the crowd. I got to watch as everybody made jokes and talked. An unhappiness rose in me and I criticized my weakness. People are my weakness. I have to be around them; even my parents, who abuse the hell out of me. My leg was shaking and I couldn't sit still to save my life. Sophie noticed my severe agitation and nudged Peter. This caused me to stop moving and sit still. Damn if they think I couldn't take even one day of this shit. Jeff brought out a guitar and was playing a horrible rendition of some song I'd never heard of. Unintentionally, my hands began strumming the chords; I can learn anything if I hear it once. Scribbling furiously, I wrote 'I can play it for you' and handed it to Jeff.

"Yeah you're probably better than me anyways. Don't know why I didn't think to ask you," the man replied.

'**Probably because you're still scared of me since that day in the cafeteria.'**

Shrugging, I picked up the guitar and tuned it to my liking. I began to strum the chords, with more complication then Jeff, and it made a better sound. The Cliffhangers actually began to recognize the song and I nodded at Jeff to start singing. My eyes didn't have to be on the guitar; it was like another limb to me and I could feel the music. Peter was smiling at me and didn't force me back to my lonely table. This was the first time I'd ever played for any of the Cliffhangers other than Scott and they watched in awe. My lips slightly mouthed the words out of habit. It was something I'd always done and could never get it to stop. LJ told me it was my only flaw as a player but that it gave me character and let me stand out. When I finished, I handed the instrument back to Jeff and headed over to my bench.

"You're amazing," Juliette squealed.

I smiled and laid my head down and stared at the fire.

'**You should hear me when I'm high. That's a fucking sight to see. I'm amazing then.'**

I was brushing my fingertips lightly against a tattoo on my wrist wondering about the show I was missing tonight. Let me tell you, I'd never felt more alone than I did at that moment and I never plan to again.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three days since I've been on this goddamn restriction and it's starting to show that I can't hack it. The journal Sophie gave me is full of new lyrics and drawings, but I haven't written any of my feelings mainly because I don't have any. Child Protective Services are coming today and they're going to ask me questions that I sure as hell don't want to answer. Peter's going to sit in because I asked him too. Once again I'm proving that I don't like to do anything alone. The Cliffhangers are looking at me sitting at my lone table and waiting for CPS to get here. They're showing their support and I nod meekly back. Man, I wish I had some shit on me because I need it now. Sophie is whispering something in Scott's ear and I look at them confusedly. It's been hard not to talk to Scott, since we both know what the other is going through now. He walks over to me and extends his hand.

"Walk with me?" He asks simply.

I scribbled a note in my journal saying that I'm not allowed to do that while I'm on restriction and Scott explained that Sophie said it's okay. After getting the approval from Sophie, I grabbed Scott's hand and we headed for a walk around campus.

"I don't wanna do this," I told Scott honestly.

"I'm not gunna lie, Zane," Scott replied, "It's not the most fun I've had in my entire life. They ask you things about records of the abuse, how often it happens, and what they've done to you. It's kind of like an invasion."

I sighed loudly and the memories came rushing back in again. This past Christmas when I came home and my mom gave me a bottle of Jack and told me to get lost after pop had roughed me up some. My tenth birthday when my dad hung me out the second story window by the collar of my shirt and threatened to drop me if I didn't go to the store and steal cigarettes. Two summers ago when my parents were separated and my mother OD'd on Quaaludes and went absolutely insane. A few of the things they'd done I'd been planning to take with me to my grave, but CPS wanted to know all about it.

"We're making a tell-all documentary about our band and our lives and shit," I said, "There's a few scenes of my parents hitting me in them. I guess there's not better proof than that, huh?"

Scott didn't answer me and rubbed his hands lightly up and down my arms. We stood like this for a few moments until we saw the car pull up and a man in a business suit step out.

"Meet me by the totem pole after lights out and we can talk about it if you want," Scott stated.

Nodding, I took off for Peter's office. The CPS man, Mr. Caldwell, shook my hand and had me take a seat on the couch. He set up a video camera and took snap shots of the gashes I had left from my parents' visit to Horizon. Peter had a little encouraging chat with me, then the record button was pushed and it all began.

"Zane Flighter, Case #200456," Mr. Caldwell spoke into the camera.

And then the hell began. For three hours I sat in that room and relived every moment bad moment that I tried my best to forget about. My nerves were on edge and a cigarette would steady my shaky hands. I was never given that cigarette and I sure do regret it. Mr. Caldwell was taken aback with my bluntness, as I answered every question with impeccable detail. I'd once told Peter that every street kid claims they hate their parents but would do anything for them to take us home and love us again. That's why I remember every punch, curse, and slap that they'd ever given me because I don't wanna cave when I see my parents again in twenty years when their sober and want to be a family again.

"There's tapes that our publicist is getting in order that show some of the abuse," I said coolly, "He also has information about my parents using my money illegally."

Mr. Caldwell nodded and rifled through his papers a bit. He was at a loss for words and I grinned menacingly.

"Usually harder to get the truth out, huh? Well I ain't trying to hide anything."

This took the man aback even more and I laughed dull and lifeless. Peter saw the edge in my eyes and was looking at me in pity. The person I became when I talked about my parents was not the person he saw everyday at Horizon. This person was unpredictable and scary and hard. Things were wrapped up a few minutes later and Mr. Caldwell left but not before shaking my hand.

"You are truly a unique individual," He said rigidly.

"When you see me on the cover of Rolling Stone you can brag to your office that you get me out of the hellhole called home," I replied cockily as I stepped outside quickly.

Strong as I claim to be, I do in fact have some breaking points. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and buried my head in my hands in realization at what I'd just done. I'd gone on tape and discussed the personal aspects of my life. I'm not just some abused child who is going to get sent to an orphanage. Instead, I am a musician who is constantly in the public eye for fucking up right and left. Now they're all gunna know my story and it's not the way I wanted it to be portrayed.

'**Shit I really need out of this place.'**

Peter interrupted my self-scolding and patted my arm encouragingly. He told me how well I'd done but I shook off his compliments. I pushed his hand roughly away and looked at him with wild eyes. Right now, I didn't want to be consoled by some counselor who thought they knew how to help me. In fact, I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

'**I could just run. Run right on out of these gates and never look back. Do a few months in juvie, get off after a few months for good behavior, and be back with my band before our summer tour resumes.'**

Peter saw the thoughts forming in my mind and backed up slightly. He knew I didn't want him too close.

"Zane, think this through," Peter said easily, "You're a tough kid, everybody knows that, but I understand that your in a weird place right now. You run now and these charges will be dropped, but not before the police show up at your parents house and tell them everything you just told me. Then where will you be when you get out of juvie?"

I stared at Peter in shock. It stunned me that he knew the exact thoughts that I was thinking. He made sense and we both knew it.

"You've been through a horrible ordeal today. I understand that your mind is not in the right place. Let's just take this one day at a time, okay?"

I asked Peter if he was ever going to give up on a kid like me. He told me wasn't ever going to get off my case. We both laughed at this and I decided that no matter how much I pushed this guy, he really did care about me and how I ended up.

"No one ever really tried this hard to get me to stay anywhere," I told Peter honestly.

Peter told me that he was glad to be the first and I hugged him lightly.

"Thanks for sitting in with me. It meant something to me."

Peter shrugged off my gratitude and told me to head to bed after my long day. Sneaking out of the cabin after lights out was easy. All of us Cliffhanger girls kept mum about sneaking out since we all did it upon occasion. I practically bounded right into Scott, who noticed I wasn't my usual self. Scott pulled me close to him and I couldn't help but notice that the way Scott was holding me was the way a boyfriend would grasp his girlfriend. Things are happening between us and I don't know what to make of it.

"You gunna forget about me when you're out of this place and being a rockstar again?" Scott asked me offhandedly.

Shaking my head no, I buried my face into Scott's neck and he tightened his grip on me. That's when I realized that Scott Barringer hates to be alone just as much as I do. His mother is busy with her artwork, his coach dropped him because of the drugs, and the relationship with his father is completely destroyed.

"I'm not going anywhere," I stated.

"Me either," Scott replied.

And right now that was enough for both us.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**CHAPTER 9:**

I'm fucked. Literally. Six days since my case has been filed by Child Protective Services and my name has been in all the music magazines and tabloids with headlines reading 'Rambunctious Rocker Files Suit Against Parents.' To top it all off, the articles always contain pictures of me smoking, drinking, or in handcuffs. I'm coming off looking like an out-of-control asshole and a majority of adults are siding with my parents. Letters have been coming in left and right to Horizon from parents who are worried that their children, my fans, are going to be scarred by this. This makes me laugh. Are they the ones getting roughed up by my parents? Most of the bands we've toured with are looking out for me and have my back and are commenting to the media, though, and I'm grateful.

My publicist is flying out today to set the record straight. We're going to drive into Seattle to hold a conference and I'm freaking the hell out here. Not only do I have to do a press conference, but I have to do it without my band. It doesn't help that news has spread like wildfire around Horizon and everybody but the Cliffhangers are being real dicks about it. Peter's hands are full making sure that nobody creeps onto camp to try and get some pictures of me or anything and he's astounded by the way the media is handling it. I don't brag about the popularity of my band Polaris but we really do have quite a following. It's not like the paparazzi follows us around or anything like that, but our actions do make the news upon occasion.

"Check it out! Celebrity coming through," I hear somebody yell as I step into the lodge.

Rolling my eyes, I take a seat next to Ezra who raises his eyebrows and tries not to laugh. He asks if someone of my status minds sitting next to the likes of him and I punch him lightly on the arm.

"Hey sugar," I hear a familiar voice say behind me.

Instantly, I jump up and come face to face with my publicist. She hugs me tightly and compliments how much better I look. Introductions are made all around and Jane spins me around with a frown on her face.

"Those clothes will not do. Where is the wildchild we all know and love?"

I shrug and say this is what we wear here at Horizon and Jane scolds me. She passes me some clothes that Madison probably picked out and shoos me away to change. When I emerge, I'm wearing a pair of tight Levi's with a few holes, a form-fitting button up, and a pair of pumas; nothing fancy but more my style. These clothes are banned to me at Horizon because they fit the "image" that brought me here. Jane reveals three hemp bracelets that Jason, Madison, and Drake made and I slip them on happily. Auggie whistles at my outfit and I wink at him.

"Almost ready," Jane compliments.

She pulled out a navy and white bandana and tied it around my head. The bandana has been my trademark since I've been about eleven years old in bands. It's what I'm known for and I've never played a show without it. Even though we weren't playing, Jane knew that it would make me feel better about everything. Horizon didn't allow the bandana due to gangs' use of them, but I started wearing it to keep my hair out of my face and it kinda stuck after that.

"Now all you need is a cigarette and you're the kid we know and love," Jane says in her husky voice.

Jane Goldstat is one of the best publicists in the industry. She'd worked with a lot of popular bands in the seventies and eighties but decided she was sick of the lifestyle and took a hiatus. Then she heard us and threw herself back into the business. She grabbed a Parliament out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Can't smoke on the grounds," I told her.

Jane laughed at this and clapped me on the back, whispering quite loudly that we were going to get loaded on the way back from the interview. I stared at the ground and didn't answer. I'd sworn to myself that I wasn't going to quit the lifestyle I once lived because I got sent here, but imagining the look on Peter's face when I got back was making me question my behavior for tonight. Jane took this all in stride and tucked the cigarette behind my ear and looked around to really take the place in. One thing was clear about all of this; my two worlds do not fit in here. My life at Horizon is very different than my life on the road. Still, it only seemed to affect the adults in my life. Peter and Sophie are glaring at Jane likes she's the enemy or something. They're scared what I'm going to do as soon as I step off these grounds and the funny thing is I don't even know.

"Are Drake, Jason, and Madison gunna be there today?" I ask my publicist hopefully.

Jane looked at me sadly before responding.

"You know they can't be, honey. The judge said you can't have any physical contact with any of them until your time is served. I'm sorry, baby. I know you must miss them."

Jane could tell how pissed I was getting by how much shorter my breaths were getting. She put a hand lightly on my shoulder and talked to me in a low voice. Scott came over and lightly grabbed my hand, but I pushed him away and he looked at me in confusion.

"This is fucking bullshit. Get me out of this place," I snarl as I exit the lodge but not before tipping a chair for good measure.

Peter is yelling at me to stop but Jane and I are walking at a fast pace and sped out of the school before he could even teach our car. Right now, I didn't want to talk about my feelings with the Cliffhangers and all of that shit. All I wanted to do was get as far away from the school that was keeping me away from my best friends. Seattle was only an hour drive and it passed before I knew it. The cigarette is still lodged behind my ear and Jane commented that I hadn't smoked once through the whole journey. I'm known as the smoke fiend of our band so Jane was astounded at this.

"Let's just do this interview," I said.

The interview went pretty much as planned. I explained that the rumors about me filing a suit against my parents were true and I asked for privacy in the matter. Then, I answered some questions about where I've been the last month and a half and discussed the new album that we were going to be recording once I got out. All in all, the interview went well and I was pleased that I wasn't too bombarded with questions. There were more reporters there than I would have thought, but I guess all the music mags wanted the scoop. Some snapshots were taken and it was weird to pose without my bandmates. In nervousness, I lit up a cigarette and felt the cameras go off even more. Oh well, it's a known fact that I smoke so whatever. The nicotine felt good as we stepped out into the Seattle streets. A few fans were waiting to talk to me and I walked over to the teenagers. I posed for a few of their pictures and signed some stuff before Jane ushered me into the car.

"I miss hanging out with the fans," I say, grinning from my encounter with them.

One thing I love about being a young musician is hanging out with the teenagers that come to our show. They're all amazing kids and I consider many of them friends. Jane smirked at this and saw that I was being more myself. I'm not good at staying pissed off. Instead, I usually cause a quick scene and then it's over. She ducked into a liquor store and grabbed a bottle of Jack. She opened it and chugged it for a few seconds and I remember all the times that I've done the same thing. When the bottle was passed to me, I pushed it back. One rule I have with drinking and drugs is that I never do it when I'm upset. I'll be damned if I'll ever become my parents. Jane shrugged and continued to drink throughout the entire journey. We pulled into Horizon just after six and the Cliffhangers were sitting on a picnic table enjoying the warm dusk weather. Jane wasn't in the best state to drive and crashes into the parking curb as we pull into the spot. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt and hit my head hard against the window shield. I laughed it off and rubbed my forehead where a small bump is forming.

"Nice park job!" I yelled jokingly.

Jane went into a state of chaos and dragged me out of the car to start inspecting my head.

"LJ will kill me if I fucked your head up," She said frightfully.

Laughing, I tell her I'm fine and that she just misjudged her driving a little bit. No one else takes it as lightly as I am, though. Peter pulls me away from Jane like she has the plague or something. Struggling against his grip, I try to get back to her but Peter won't let me. Calmly, he tells Sophie to take Jane to the infirmary to get sober and I stopped writhing around in shock. Peter then looks to me and softly says that he can't allow Jane to visit any more.

"It's my job to protect you, Zane," Peter said sadly as he rubbed his hand over the bump on my head, "And for some reason I keep letting people in here that hurt you. I'm sorry."

My heart was in my throat as Peter said this.

"Jane doesn't hurt me," I reply.

"Yes she does. You just don't realize it."

I bit my lip and wondered what in the hell he meant by that. Auggie put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I watched as Peter grabbed the bottle of liquor from the car and dumped it in the dirt. Then I understood.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Peter had let Jane get sober before sending her off into the night without so much as a goodbye to me. I've been holding it against the counselor for these past three days and he'll be lucky if he can get a word out of me for quite a while. Sophie has been acting as a mediator between the two of us, but I've been standing strong and refusing to talk to him. At our face-to-face meeting I'd simply stared at him for an hour before he gave up and told me to go.

"Did Peter enlighten you with his brilliant insights on life?" Daisy asked when I joined the Cliffhangers for lunch.

I grinned at the girl before eating a mouthful of my meatloaf. Kat remarked that I was going to have to talk to him sometime and I eyed her dangerously. In my mind, I thought of all the biting things I could say to the girl, about her parents or her sister, but I decided against it. Kat's always been helpful and nice to me and I wasn't about to burn that bridge. Scott placed his tray down next to mine and we all greeted him.

"Rocco just got dish detail for two weeks," Scott said laughingly.

I didn't hear Scott tell his story. Instead, I noticed him caress my leg lightly before digging into his lunch. Shelby noticed too and nudged Auggie and the two shared knowing smiles. After lunch, my job included digging holes for the new saplings and washing the sides of the barn. Sweaty and exhausted, I sat down at a picnic table and gingerly sipped at the bottle of water that Frank had brought out for me. The old man had watched me for awhile, probably to see if I was working hard or not. He'd obviously been satisfied because he hadn't stayed for long. The weather was in the low-sixties and I sat and enjoyed the slight breeze that had erupted. I feel at peace at Horizon, but I know it's the same feeling I get when waiting for the perfect set or lounging on the beaches back in Venice.

"They sure are getting a ton of labor out of you, Zane," Ezra commented as he sat with me.

After talking for a few minutes, I went back to work to finish the last two holes for the trees. Dirt was all over my arms and clothing and I didn't mind too much. I wish I was allowed to listen to music while I worked, but I wasn't allowed to have a CD player here. Instead, I was left with the chatter from the other students, who were done with class and relaxing. Sophie and Peter walked by together and commented on the good job I was doing and I let my face fall into the blank expression I've been wearing around Peter lately. They watched me finish and I did so with finesse and speed. Peter had assigned me this job in order for me to ask him for help, but I'd made sure I'd completed without him.

"Go shower up and meet us at group, okay?" Sophie said.

Nodding, I picked up my equipment and sped off to the barn to get away from Peter. On my way back to the dorm, I ran into Scott, who smirked and wiped some dirt off of my face.

"I was just going to take a shower," I remarked with amusement.

We've been flirting a lot lately, and as much as I've tried to deny it, I am developing feelings for Scott. I don't care about the rules they have here about boyfriends and girlfriends; I'm more concerned with something else. Scott and I are from different worlds. His family is pretty well-off and he's a hero at his school because of football, while I'm known as the cool stoner in a rock band who lives on the rough side of town.

"What're you thinking about?" Scott asked me suddenly.

I said my mind was just wandering and while Scott didn't believe me, he smiled sweetly and said he'd save a seat next to him in group. Realizing I was running seriously low on time, I dashed into the shower and threw my hair up in a wet bun before running to the pavilion where Sophie and the Cliffhangers were sitting. Breathlessly, I sat next to the seat Scott had saved and looked at Sophie expectantly. Today's discussion was about college and I realized I had nothing to contribute.

"Many of you have given up on yourselves and don't think there's a chance that you'll make it to college. The truth is, Horizon offers many scholarships and has a good reputation. It's a good idea for you all to think that you can get there," Sophie explained.

I sat quietly while the rest of the Cliffhangers talked about their plans for the future. Sometimes it bothers me that I'd gotten my GED and given up on the whole school thing because being a musician is such an unsure profession. Still, when I think of the desks, textbooks, and teachers, I know I made the right choice.

"College isn't always right for everyone though," Daisy added and Sophie agreed.

"That's true, Daisy," Sophie said, "Zane has proven that other career opportunities are available and can work."

I smiled at my counselor because whenever someone hears about what I do they immediately take it like I wasn't smart enough for school. Group ended on a good note, with Ezra jokingly asking what the best party schools were. Scott and I were walking together to dinner when Peter walked over to us. I looked intently at the ground, expecting Peter to say something to me.

"Scott, your father is on the phone," Peter said solemnly.

Scott tensed and I grabbed his hand lightly. His father hasn't called since their last visit because Scott refused to "admit" that he was lying about Elaine. It's sad to see what their relationship has turned into. This phone call couldn't be good and we all knew it.

"Can you two wait for me?" Scott asked and I know he hated how weak he sounded.

Scott admires and looks up to Peter and I know the two of them have a close relationship. They both enjoy the physical activities that Horizon offers and Scott told me that Peter and I are the only ones in the world who believe him about Elaine. It didn't surprise me that he would want Peter around if this was bad news.

"Sure buddy," Peter replied, "We'll be right here."

We sat down in Peter's office to wait for Scott to finish this phone call. It was awkward and I guess Peter's given up on trying to get me to talk. Hating the silence, I finally spoke up.

"I wish you would have let me say goodbye," I stated.

My counselor then told me why he hadn't let me and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Jane didn't want to say goodbye," Peter said softly, "She knew she made a mistake when she drove you while drinking and felt she couldn't face you yet. I told her she could come visit you again if she agreed to a breathalyzer before."

After stumbling over my words for a few minutes, I apologized to Peter and sat in my shock.

"When I said that Jane couldn't visit any more, I was acting out of anger," Peter explained, "If you would have talked to me, I would have told you I was wrong for saying that, especially in front of everyone. You have to understand that I'm here to protect you, Zane, and I was not in the right state after seeing your head slam into the windshield."

All I could do was nod. Luckily, that was all I had to do because Scott came out with a sad and angry expression on his face. He explained that his father was begging him for the truth, to admit that Scott was only doing this all for attention.

"I've been lying to him for the past year," Scott said sadly, "I thought he might believe the truth."

Peter said that it is hard to gain back somebody's trust after lying to them for so long and that Mr. Barringer would have to realize in his own time what the truth was. Scott nodded solemnly and glumly asked me if I wanted to go to dinner. We walked slowly to the cafeteria and I held onto Scott's pinky finger gingerly; I noticed for the first time his hands were a lot bigger than mine. Out of nowhere, Scott told me how much he missed being close with his father. All I could do was listen, since I never had any real bond with my parents. For years I've racked my brain trying to think of a time when we were all truly happy and sadly I can't think of one.

"He told me I could come home if I admitted it. That we could work it out as a family," Scott stated.

I froze a bit. It would be so easy for Scott to lie once again and get his father to send for him. If I was given the opportunity, I might do it. Getting out of Horizon was what we all wanted. Or so we thought.

"I thought that if the day ever came where my dad told me I could go home, I would do anything for it, but when I was on the phone with him, all I could think about was leaving you," Scott told me honestly, "That scares me a little bit."

"Go if it's what you want," I replied.

"That's what I'm talking about, Zane. I never know what you're thinking. You're so hot and cold. Did you hear what I just said? You're always on my mind."

Dinner was the farthest thing from our minds right now. Scott was asking me if he should get his father back on the phone and head home. He was leaving his decision up to me and I had no idea what to say.

"Scott, don't make this up to me. You obviously need this place if you're trying to manipulate me into making your decision for you."

This shit was all too heavy for me. I walked away from Scott, probably when he needed me most, and left our friendship, or whatever you could call it, in the dust. The whole time I wondered what the hell I was thinking, but I couldn't turn myself around. It's been a week and I don't think Scott and I have even shared a glance. So far, he hasn't made the phone call and isn't going home, but who knows if he'll change his mind? I need the sound of the crashing waves of the beach to calm me. I'm on edge and whenever Zane Flighter is on edge, everybody better watch out.

"Why don't you two just make up already?" Shelby asked me at lunch, "You both look miserable."

'**Because I don't think Scott will ever talk to me again.'**

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**So we have some non-Zane drama here. What will happen between Scott and Zane? Reviewssss.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! Sorry its been so long since I've updated but I've been really busy and couldn't figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. Anyways, here we go with…**

**CHAPTER 11:**

My heart was pounding as Scott and I raced for the finish line of the mountain course that Peter had set up for each group to conquer. Being an avid surfer, I have the energy and stamina to compete in this event. Neither of us wants to lose to the other, and we're both pushing ourselves to the breaking point. Still, Scott overtook me in the last twenty feet of the race and managed to beat me.

"Nice going, Zane," Sophie cheered as she handed me a bottle of water, "You really proved yourself today."

The other Cliffhangers trickled in at their own paces and Sophie congratulated them as they all finished. I hid my leering grin with my hands. Yeah, they'd all finished but it had been pretty pathetic watching some of them. I've been in a fighting mood ever since I'd walked away from Scott last week and my competitive and manipulative nature that usually comes out when the rich kids came to surf our swells is in full swing. Scott's been pretty pissed off himself, and he criticized Juliette for coming in last place.

"Not everybody loves athletics as much as you do, jocko," Daisy replied, coming to Juliette's defense.

Ezra and I sat in amusement as a distraught Juliette threw a water bottle at a tree and said she was sick of being criticized by the entire group.

"Just because you and Zane are fighting doesn't mean the two of you have to take it out on all of us," Jules squealed, "She's standing right there so fight with her."

I swore at the girl and told her she didn't know what she was talking about. Peter restrained me in fear that I was going to react aggressively. After a quick discussion with Sophie, Peter stated that the Cliffhangers would be returning to campus without Scott and I, who would be going on a hike with him before coming back. After the group began their descent, Peter had us strap on our packs and we began an hour long hike up the mountain. We would be allowed to stop when we agreed to talk about things and I figured we should probably be climbing a bigger mountain if that was the case.

"Alright guys, level with me. Ever since Scott got that phone call you've both been at odds with each other," Peter prodded.

"No problem here," Scott said breathlessly as we continued our ascent.

I jumped down the twenty foot ravine without even bracing myself for the fall and landed hard onto the rocks below. Peter had been instructing us on the footholds in the steep wall but I'd disregarded it and jumped. Scott and Peter were staring at me like I was crazy and I smiled up at them, telling them to hurry up and get down here. My hand was bleeding freely from the catlike way I'd landed and I wiped the wound on my jeans. Suddenly, Peter sat Scott down a few feet away to rest before he advanced upon me.

"You could have hurt yourself," Peter said sternly.

"Once I jumped out of a two story window on a dare," I bragged, "And I only got a sprained ankle. I think I know what I can handle."

With that, I turned my back on the counselor and was surprised to feel his harsh grip turn me around. There was worry and pity in his eyes as he spoke to me in a tone I'd never heard Peter use before.

"Your friends are going to lose you one of these days because of the risks you are constantly taking, Zane. The drinking, drugs, and stupid stunts you've pulled in the past may have impressed other people, but I think it's safe to say that anyone that knows you well is terrified of what you're going to do."

"No shit," I replied coolly, "That's the point."

Peter stared at me in confusion and I wondered if I was the first student to ever stump him this much. His eyes were boring into me and I smirked uncomfortably. Whenever I get in a bind, I just throw on a smile and act tough. Throwing my pack upon my shoulders unmercifully, I reached for a foothold in the ravine and began climbing out with Scott fresh on my heels. The entire hike we'd been having this competition; who could outrun and outclimb the other. Peter hadn't moved from his spot down below and Scott looked at him with curiosity.

"Beat you," He muttered, "You got Peter upset."

I shrugged and pretended like I didn't care. It bothered me that Peter was so affected by me but I don't have to explain the way I live to him or anybody else. After what felt like an eternity, Peter ascended to our level and demanded that we keep climbing. None of us spoke for the rest of the journey and we entered Horizon way after dark had set, tired and hungry. Peter hadn't stopped to rest and had forced us to go at a grueling pace. The makeshift bandage that I'd tied around my hand was soaked through with blood and I saw Sophie look at it with a shocked expression. Scott and I were a little worse for wear, covered in dirt and scratches from the forest bramble. We were ushered to the cliffhanger table, where the rest of our group was having some sugar-free ice-cream for dessert. The two of us guzzled down a few cups of water and inhaled the rolls that were set out on the table before Sophie placed two trays in front of us. Scott nudged me slightly and I looked over to where Sophie and Frank were talking with Peter quietly. I'm not sure where Scott and I are at right now, but the hike had done us a little bit of good. We feel connected after experiencing it together, but we need to talk and I'm not looking forward to it.

"Peter, where have you been?" Sophie asked worriedly, "You said you were only going to be gone for the day. Zane's hand is covered in blood and you hadn't radioed in hours. What happened up there?"

"Zane jumped off of a twenty foot cliff today without batting an eye. Nothing fazes her," He stated bluntly.

"You know how she is. She's bold. She's just testing our limits," Sophie explained.

"She scares me because she's just like I was," Peter said unhappily, "Fearless, restless, and proud."

Over the past few weeks, Sophie has gotten through to me a few times. She's never had to push me too hard, like Peter had, and I think it's kept us from being at odds. Peter's only been doing his job, but I can still be pissed off if I want to. Dinner actually tasted good to Scott and I, since we were starving from our hike. The Cliffhangers were pressing us for information about why Peter looked miserable. Frustrated with their constant badgering, I stood up from the table and took off. How many people were going to make me feel bad about upsetting him? The infirmary visit didn't take long. A fresh bandage and some peroxide cleaned it up just fine. I walked back to my cabin slowly and found myself looking out at the stars; they never shined as bright back home. I wasn't okay and I needed a cigarette badly. There's something wrong with me that I enjoy taking risks the way I do. I can't tell you how many times I've taken on a wave I knew I couldn't handle. I've almost drowned a few times but that moment right before my feet would get swept out from under me I felt a satisfaction that I can't explain.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Peter asked, causing me to jump.

"Yeah. It's a break from my crazy life," I replied.

And man is my life ever crazy. My parents have always made my life unpredictable and then throw in a drug-filled US music tour and it's safe to say I never have a dull moment. Don't get me wrong though, I wouldn't give the band up for anything in the world; it's my rock.

"You ever think that maybe this isn't the right place for me, Peter? I don't know if I really belong here."

"Anyone who has trouble with drugs and abuse belongs here," Peter stated, "This break that you're on could be what saves you."

When I asked him from what, Peter looked at me in pity. He told me from the behaviors that I've demonstrated over the past year or so of my life and I laughed it off, telling him I'm just living like a rock star.

"This stuff with my parents, the emancipation and everything, is really messing with my head. This could all be a huge mistake."

I hadn't really shared these doubts with anybody but my bandmates. Even Scott and I had avoided the issue, as we tended to do. Horizon makes you talk about your problems so much then when we were alone we just wanted to be normal. Peter placed an arm around my shoulder and told me that he would do everything he could to make sure that it all worked out in my favor.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I'm kind of a fuck up if you haven't noticed."

I showed him my bandaged hand to prove my point and mumbled a sorry for jumping off the ravine.

"Don't cut yourself short, Zane. You make mistakes, but don't we all?"

Exhaling softly, I shrugged my shoulders and thought about all the stupid things I've done in the past. Still, I never regret anything and I know that I'm a good friend who's the life of the party. Sweeping my bangs out of my face, I told Peter I should probably head off to bed and he nodded before wishing me goodnight. After a few steps, I turned back to my counselor who was staring into the sky with a content look on his face.

"You're alright, Peter. Thanks."

As I walked back to the cabin, I thought about knocking on Scott's window and having him meet up with me later but thought the better of it. It could wait until tomorrow and he was probably exhausted from our hike today. Hell, I know I am. I don't exactly know what I'm planning on saying to him but the words will flow when they have to. The wind rustled through my hair as I walked along the stony path to my dorm.

'**I miss you. I'm sorry. I'm alone without you here.'**

Those words sound so good in my head.

'**You'll never say them out loud though, asshole.'**

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Okay, so Peter and Zane have somewhat of a break through with each other and Zane realized that she misses Scott. Review please.**


End file.
